Martin
Martin is the latest hero of Overwatch, he is a fugitive from the omnic rebellion group called The Æschere. Martin utilises his hunting skills to help his allies. Appearance Martin has a brown side-part hairstyle with a long fringe and has a short stubble beard. He has bright blue eyes. Martin wears a zipped-up brown puffer jacket with an emblem of a stag head on the back. He also wears brown cargo trousers with black military boots. He wears a belt buckle depicting a wandering stag. Underneath his jacket, is a plain grey t-shirt. Martin's hunting rifle often carried on his back when he's outside of battle. When Martin's jacket is unzipped, it reveals a concealed hunting knife in its holster. As well as, a holstered pistol which is secured by a chain. Personality As a hunter, Martin is level-headed, patient and determined with his goals and is ritualistically methodical. Martin is also friendly, compassionate and kind with others, despite being socially awkward. After the death of his friend, Martin developed a hatred for himself for initially running away and is uncertain of his abilities. He's terrified of''' The Æschere, especially their leader. To a point where he's paranoid of Æschere spies. While on the run, he becomes intuitive, earnest, quick-thinking and resourceful. Which is evident when he had to escape a house fire. Abilities *'''Passive Ability: Hearken: Martin can crouch and listen for enemies. He cannot harm anyone but enemies are visibly marked to him. *'Stagger': Martin sweeps the targets knee and stabs them in the stomach. This stuns the target for 3 seconds and causes 60 damage. This ability takes 6 seconds to recharge. *'Hoodwink': Martin lays a trap that immobilises a target for 4 seconds. This does 60 damage and takes 8 seconds to recharge. Ultimate: Stalker Martin draws his weapon and aims at his enemies. If enemies remain in his line of sight, then they are instantly killed by Martin. This does 200-350 damage. Story After the siege of Kings Row by Null Sector, an omnic group called The Æschere was formed as a sanctuary for omnics and their supporters. The Æschere was a driving force behind Mondatta's arrival and his assassination was the cause of their militarization. The Æschere developed an eye-for-eye mentality and believed that members can only be invited by another member. Martin was friends with one of these members and was intended to be invited to join The Æschere. Before the invitation, Martin brought him on a hunting trip and accidentally killed him, when the bullet went through a deer and fatally wounded him. Martin initially ran away but returned to Kings Row to turn himself in. The incident was ruled an accident, but, The Æschere didn't see it as such and assaulted Martin by burning his house down in an attempt to murder him. Martin was able to escape and The Æschere discovered his survival. Martin had to flee Kings Row due to The Æschere's manhunt. Martin has now fled to the Scottish Highlands in an attempt to live a peaceful life but lives in fear of The Æschere finding him. He wants to join Overwatch so he can escape from them and redeem himself. Trivia *Martin's design was based on Big Bull Crocker from Madworld and Buck from Far Cry 3. *Martin's personality was a fusion of Max from Life is Strange and Michelle from 10 Cloverfield Lane. *The Æschere was named after a character from Beowulf and the name itself means "Ash Army". It was also the original name for the leader. *Martin's story is inspired by "The Story Of Iphigenia & The Sacred Deer". Where the titular character kills a deer sacred to the goddess Artemis and must face her wrath in order to atone. *Martin's passive ability was directly inspired by The Last of Us. *Crèvecoeur is the French word for heartbreak.